1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a three-dimensional (3D) pointing sensing apparatus and method that may calculate a 3D position and orientation, and be applied to technologies such as motion tracking, human motion sensing, user interfacing, pointing sensing, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology capable of calculating a position and an orientation of a device may be applied to a variety of fields.
For example, a calculated position and/or orientation may be used as user input information in a virtual world or a video game, and used as pointing input or control input to control an electronic device.
Also, a calculated position and/or orientation may be used for a user interface in a ubiquitous environment using motion tracking, human motion sensing, and the like. Information about a position of a device in a three-dimensional (3D) space may be represented as 3D position information, and information about an orientation of the device may be represented as orientation information.
Hereinafter, ‘3D pointing’ may indicate that the device emits light such as infrared, and the like, to calculate the 3D position information and/or orientation information.
Although an inertial sensor and the like have been used to calculate 3D position information and/or orientation information, a manufacturing cost may be increased. When 3D position information and/or orientation information is calculated by sensing 3D pointing without a separate device such as an inertial sensor, an industrial applicability may be increased.